


Nightmares and Oats

by Invalid_Opinion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - War Vets, war vet AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invalid_Opinion/pseuds/Invalid_Opinion
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a younger brother to punch you awake.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Pap Chat Secret Santa 2019





	Nightmares and Oats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsanelyADD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyADD/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!
> 
> I’m really sorry with how short it is! Hope you like it!

He found himself sitting in the living room at two in the morning, his brother making them something to eat from the soft noises of the cabinets. He didn’t mind, of course. Anything was better than dreaming up a nightmare and seeing his younger brother worried.  
It was something he didn’t think he would experience in his dreams again. The smell of blood, the feel of dusk floating about, the shouting and screaming mixed with metal clashing against another, and seeing best friend-

“Papyrus.” Sans called his name gently, waiting as he looked up to make eye contact. He handed him a bowl and sat on the couch next to him with his own food. “we were out of dino oatmeal.”

“But we have normal oatmeal? Who ate my dinosaur eggs?”

“you did, ya dumb-dumb. besides, you use to like your oats like this.” 

He looked down at his bowl and couldn’t help the smallest of smiles. It was true, what Sans said. When they were younger, before the war, he would eat his oats with berries and warm milk with a slight drizzle of honey. Sans was at that age where he wanted to copy his older brother, he use to eat it very similarly though their mother sprinkled in some sugar when he wasn’t paying attention.

Papyrus forgot how much he missed eating oats like the old times. Honestly, he missed the days when he was young and carefree. Where their father made jokes at the dinner table, their mother yelling at them to hurry up and do the chores, cousin WingDings teaching them about the stars, and their grandfather telling stories of his adventures as a young lad. It was so much more simple and peaceful back then.

“Remember when Ma yelled at us for stealing milk from the neighbor’s horse?”

“oh yeah! pop pop taught us how to do it without getting caught after that.”

“Ma and Pa found out after a few months and brought home Missy to try and stop us.”

“I thought it was because you got kicked by the horse.”

They continued to talk for a while, Papyrus felt himself relax more and more as time passed and was thankful of his brother being there to keep him company. He felt silly at first, because he was the older brother and shouldn’t be making his younger brother worry about him because of something stupid like a nightmare. But he knew it was silly. They would never hesitate to help the other out of a situation, and would extend that to all of their friends.

It’s been years since the war. And only a handful of monsters still lived to tell the tales, with most choosing to push back the painful memories of the many battles they had gone through. Of the blood on their hands, and the dust on their skins. Papyrus was hopeful that the past mistakes would not be repeated, and that a bright future would follow them well into the future. Humans and monsters, side by side. 

He was lucky to have a brother like Sans, and knew his brother felt the same as him.

“I love you, brother. And thank you.”

“love you too, big brother. and no problem.”

“........You could’ve at least used horse milk.”

“i take it back. i’m gonna kill you.”


End file.
